goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Makes a Fake VHS opening and gets grounded
. This is a Go!Animate video made by Empire Looney and Igor the Mii. Cast *Brian as Sky (doesn't take a genius to figure out why), Empire Looney, SimpleGuy1401, sacred death and bubsy *Paul as Dave and Igor *Kimberly as Luna and Sanae Kochiya *Kayla as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard *Kendra as Ka-Chung *Ivy as Foo *Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies *Princess as Jazzi *Eric as IA, John, Carkle Goku and Himself *Amy as Sacred Forest *Grace as Lord Pluto *Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Naomi *Young guy as Captain Giratina and Pingy Transcript *goes on her computer *Sky: WHAT THE HECK! I'M NOT IN EMPIRE LOONEY'S CHARACTER ELIMATION SERIES! I'M THE NUMBER 1 GREATEST CHARACTER IN EXISTENTS! THAT censored DOES IT. I'M MAKING A FAKE VHS OPENING! *starts creating a Fake VHS opening. *Sky: Yeah, I made the opening to Walt Disney's Crash Bandicoot from 1939, REAL NOT FAKE! *walks to Sky's Room *Dave: "Let me see what you created." *Sky: "No! You not see what i'm doing on my private computer!" *Dave: "I don't care!" *sees the Fake VHS Opening *Sky: "NOOOO!" *Dave: "WHY?! You made a fake VHS opening?! You know Crash Bandicoot came out in 1996 by Naughty Dog, not 1939 by Disney! I've had it! You're grounded forever! I'm calling Empire Looney, Igor, Sophie, and the rest to come." *Arrive *Igor: "Well, We already arrived! I'm Igor the Mii! You're overrated, just like Flannery and Fluttershy!" *Empire Looney: I'm Empire Looney, And you want to be in every single Character Elimation show just to get money! *Luna: "I'm Luna Minami! For being an overrated TD character in the GoAnimate community, you will watch 1980's cartoons including Popples, The Get Along Gang, The Wuzzles, The Care Bears Family, Sylvanian Families, Rude Dog and the Dweebs, Jem, The Raccoons, Transformers G1, My Little Pony (80's), Shirt Tales, Inspector Gadget, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, DuckTales, ThunderCats, Dungeons and Dragons, Richie Rich, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987), BraveStarr, M.A.S.K, Pole Position, Monchhichis, SuperTed, Seabert, Ovide and the Gang, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors, He-Man, She-Ra, Pound Puppies, Muppet Babies, Count Duckula, The Smurfs, The Snorks, Ewoks, Rubik the Amazing Cube, Fluppy Dogs, The Berenstain Bears (1985), Strawberry Shortcake, The Biskitts, GoBots, Bananaman, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Galaxy High, DinoSaucers, The Tracey Ullman Simpsons shorts, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Rainbow Brite, Dennis the Menace, Kissyfur, Paw Paws, The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin, The Littles, Lady Lovely Locks, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, G.I. Joe, Foofur, Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, The World of David the Gnome, and Little Clowns of Happytown. As a side note, I know that some of the cartoons I mentioned are currently distributed by DreamWorks, but made by and distributed by aren't the same. Besides, DreamWorks and Mondo Media never existed in the 1980's, Blue Sky and Naughty Dog didn't make any cartoons during the time, and Terrytoons was already defunct during the decade." *Save-Ums appear *Noodle: "We're sorry, everyone. We're late. I'm Noodle." *Custard: "I'm Custard." *Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung." *Foo: "I'm Foo." *B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies." *Jazzi: "And I'm Jazzi and we're the Save-Ums. You're forced to watch our TV show for the rest of your life." *Igor: You be will eating grass, getting attacked by wild animal, playing throw bowling ball at your head, turned into a boy and get your hair cutted off! *SimpleGuy1401: Well for next one, we took everything away from your entire room and turned it into a boy's room. And I'm SimpleGuy1401 By the Way. *Pingy: "I'm Pingy and you're Drek!" *Bubsy: "I'm Bubsy, And i going to tell Boomboxer to dump you!" *John: "I'm John! and i'm disgusted by how you're so overrated!" *Marisa Kirisame: "I'm Marisa Kirisame! and i'll turn you into a frog!" *Igor: "Frog?" *Marisa Kirisame: "I'm a witch, after all!" *turns Sky into a frog *Sky: Hey! L Ryan going to be furious if he see this! *Igor: "Nobody cares!" *Sanae Kochiya: "I'm sanae from Touhou! I wish you could have some faith, and be less Overrated!" *IA: "I'm IA! and Worship Shrek Now!" *Sky: "NEVER! BOOMBOXER IS 100000 BETTER THAN HIM!!!" *Igor: "Uh, Despite Shrek is overrated, you still got to worship him, even if he's a DreamWorks character." *Empire Looney: Now go to you room and also start worshiping Noodle and Rayman!" *runs to her room while crying like a whale *The End Category:Grounded Video Category:Story about